


I bribed the archaeologist first

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: Benny and River find themselves on a strange planet with odd weather patterns, nothing could go wrong......right?
Kudos: 3





	I bribed the archaeologist first

The two women gossiped as they worked as there wasn’t much else they could do. As both were well aware, archaeology was not always the most exciting thing in the world. They slowly worked at the tunnel that was under the city. Unlike the upper parts that were nearly complete. The tall towers of the sand marble temples still stood along with most of the town. Both were in agreement that there must have been some kind of force field activated when the volcano that erupted. What they couldn’t agree on was why the secret tunnels under the temple were covered. 

They were in disagreement whether the tunnels were filled before or after the people had evacuated. But this didn’t seem as important as finding out what was at the end. Just like the reading they took when above the lovai layer, there had been a hollow pocket just below them. Right now, their focus was on excavating as much dirt as they could. That, and discussing their previous advenchers they had with versus Time Lords. 

“Don’t tell me you two are still gossiping?” A young boy by the name of Terion asked the two women, not hiding his judgment of the two of them. 

“What else would you have us do,” Bernice snapped back, wiping the sweat from her brow. “But if you want to get a shovel, this may go faster.” 

“I don’t think so,” he answered, straightening himself out. “I don’t quite understand why you are doing this. I thought you had someone bring in equipment to do just this job?” He gave the dirt tunnel a judgmental look as if it had no right to be so inconvenient to him. 

“Now where is the fun in that,” River said, walking over to a pillar,” whipping it down with her sleeve. “Look, right here. You may have all your fancy equipment to get a 3d reading of everything, but it's not going to pick up these small details.” She waited for him to get closer.There was something written on it. Terion glanced at it quickly then back to the girls. He could have easily told them what it said, but decided to keep it to himself. 

“Speaking of equipment, where is he,” Benny asked. They had been expecting someone by the name of Dr. Keller to be arriving any day now to help with the excavation and who had offered to bring more equipment for them. “I thought he would be here by now.” She was looking forward to the help but wasn’t quite bought on Dr. Keller. Their correspondence to one another had been anything but easy. Having to repeat the same thing, she questioned the mental stability of this person. From this she concluded he must have been very old and forgetful. 

Terion put his hand through his damp hair as he pulled a table out. “Last time he checked in he was in the Adromaness galaxy, at portal 85YD twelve hours ago, relevant time.” As he was about to put it away River reached for it, snatching it from his hands.

“That’s not right,” she gave the table a perplexed look. “I just talked to him twelve hours ago, he was on the complete opposite end of that sector at portal 14XD.

“Well, clearly you were mistaking,” Terion said, taking the tablet back. Taking one last glance he didn’t mention that the last address given had switched from saying 85YD to 14XD then back. “I’m going to try and figure out what may be down here,” he said, Odds are now down to one thired, making a mental note, ignoring the comments about a rod and where it may have been located in his body. 

“I have never seen a kid so uptight,” River said, collapsing on a pile of soft dirt, taking a drink from a bottle of water. 

“If I didn’t know better I would have thought he was a timelord,” Benny laughed, pulling a small flask from her hip. “He has a point though, we can always take it easy until the equipment gets here. The dirt is becoming very hard to get through. 

“Maybe,” Rive said, her eye on Benny’s flask, “Are you drinking?” Benny didn’t answer, a guilty looked playing across her face as she looked down to her hand, then to the other. “You better have saved some for me.” a smile crossed River’s face. 

***  
Surrounded with computer screens, Terion rubbed his eyes, the three suns beating down on his face. The umbrella above him, hardly doing anything to protect him from the suns. Just as he was about to get back to his work a disrupting beeping came from behind him where the translate platform was set up. Slowly turning to where it was he could see the request pop up on the small screen that stood next to it.

Recognizing the name, Dr. Keller, he put in his passcode to accept the request. Putting in a few secret numbers a whooping sound began to emanate from the machine, as the lights around it began to light up, a liquid blue substance began to cover the cent of the portal. Taking a few steps back, intensely watching the machine. It was protected so not just anyone could get threw, but that was only when it was closed. Once open, it would stay that way for fifteen-minute and anyone would be able to get threw. 

It would take another minute before it was fully operational and their guest would be able to come through. Whether it was coincidence or not Benny and River came to the surface at that same moment. “Of course,” he grumbled to himself. It was true he found it almost pointless for them to be working on the tunnel before the equipment came, but he didn’t expect them to start drinking in the meantime. 

His attention went back to the machine when the whooping stopped and a dark-skinned man walked threw. His clothing looked as if he came directly out of an Indiana Jones movie, his warm smile fading only for a split second when seeing Terion.

“I’m taking your Dr. Keller,” Benny asked with a broad grin and an outstretched arm.  
The man returning the smile took her hand. “Yes, it’s so nice to meet you Professor Song.”

“Oh, no,” she corrected him, still smiling. “That’s my friend here,” She pointed to River. “I’m Bernice Summerfield, Benny to my friends.” 

His eyes widened, “oh, terribly sorry, Benny? It is ok to call you that, I hope.”

“Of course, of course,” Benny answered looking around him. “The equipment?” He didn’t answer her, now giving her a blank look. “Where is the equipment.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I wanted to make sure I was in the right place.” he turned back to the portal, “I’ll be right back.” A second later he had disappeared, reappearing almost instantly with a large excavator, connected to two other large machines. One with a drill and another with small scrapers for more precise work. 

This time he addressed River, “So sorry for this mix-up, I hope I didn’t offend you.” River may have if not for his warm, familiar smile. But she didn't have a chance to say anything. The Whooping of the portal started going off once more. The four of them quickly turned to the opening that began to ripple. 

Dr. Keller looked at the three of them “I thought you said it would only be the four of us.” before any of them could answer a woman popped threw. Dirty blond hair, all in white that made her look out of place. As she made it threw she wore a broad grin. Only faltering for a split second when seeing Terion. 

“Hello,” River said, taking a step forward, addressing their new arrival.

“Sorry, who are you?” River asked secpaticly. 

The women, still smiling. “Dr. Keller, we spoke, you said you needed assistants with an excavation Professor Summberfild?” 

River pointed to Benny, then herself “She’s Professor Summerfild, I’m Professor Song.” She turned to the first man who came and threw them to the woman. “Both of you are Dr. Keller?” This had made the incongruencies in their letters back and forth make more scenes. 

“That’s embarrassing?” the man said, an uncomfortable grin came over him. “I could,” he paused, “I mean if you prefer her, I could go?”

“Don’t be silly, the more the merrier,” Benny said, happy that it was two people and not a cereal old man who wouldn't be able to help with the physical aspects. “Dr. Keller,” nodding to the one, “Dr. Keller,” than the other. She began to laugh, “We will have to find a way to distinguish between the two of you. That is if you two don’t mind.” 

The two of them giving an over-exasperated smile. “Of course, first names then?” The women gave the name Luna well and the Man introduced himself as Damien. They stood next to one another, waiting for the moment their group turned away from them. Under a harsh voice that didn’t match the grin he still had plastered on his face. “I know who you are,” so low that only she could hear him. 

“Oh?” she said, matching his tone. “I know who I am too, Master.”

***

After a few hours of work they were able to make it through the tunnels. To their surprise, what they found was an exact replica of the town above them, if a little more rundown.

“They just started over again,” River said, filling up with excitement. Knowing Benny must have had the same idea. excitedly the two began to chat about what all this ment. Bouncing ideas off one another, almost unaware of the others now exploring the city as if they had been a hound dog on the scent of their prey. 

The young boy, less than the other two, but still poking at things, taking samples of the dirt and readings. Checking on his tablet every other minute. Well The Master walked by a few homes, everything about him from his eyes to his poster now sharp as he passed opened doors. Not sure what he was looking for, but knowing he would know when he spotted it.

The blond scrambling to keep up behind him, more of a spring in her step. “I know what you're doing.” He didn’t answer her, his focus still on some unknown thing. “If you really know who I am you know why I'm here.”

With this the man stops, nearly causing her to slam into him. He swung around on his heels, first glancing over, River and Benny still talking over some spoons now before he directed all his attention to the girl. “You're the mistake,” the words came from his mouth like veium. “The all good Lumiat.” Their faces so close she could hear his jaw grind. “You should know me well enough to know I will not hesitate to-.” 

Just as fast as the anger, and rage came over him, it seemed to have subsided. Looking over the girl's shoulder. Behind them lied a temple. “It has to be in there, it’s the only thing that’s different from the unpperworld. His eyes glowed with excitement, as the Lumiat turned to look at what he was looking at.

“Well this is awkward, I think we are looking for the same thing. I hope you know I can’t let you take it with you.” She turned to him with the same face happy go lucky smile she gave him when they first met on the planet. “You know, neither of us can go for it while they are watching.” raising her eyebrows and tottling on the balls of her feat, he glared at her. About to say something really nastiy when they heard a shout coming from the young boy.

“We have to go!,” he shouted.. Addressing the group as he examined his watch. “It’s suns set, we have to get back to the bass.” He ordered them to follow him. No one questioned him and soon they were all walking back up the tunnel from where they came.

One would think, being several layers underground that this would not make a difference to them. He explained to them as they all walked back. But the planet had no way to retain any heat. When the suns were up it was blisting hot, but the moment they had gone down, the ground began to freeze. If they didn't make it back to their shelter in time they could easily die of hyperthermia. 

The Master took up the back, hoping he would be able to see into the temple as they passed. Hoping to get a glimpse of what he was looking for when the young boy grabbed him by the arm. “Master, Whatever it is, it’s not worth your life. Even a timelord can not stand the temperatures more than a few minutes more than a human.” For a moment it looked like he wouldn’t listen to him. 

An unmoving determined look as he gazed into the front doors before shaking his head. “Of course, I know that. What’s time to a Time Lord, of course I can wait.” He said this as his heals began to dig into the ground. His mind raced. How cold could it get? Would his superior body be able to take it long enough to get it, then back to shelter. 

He only began to move once more when he thought of the Doctor. They had been friends after all. If they suspect anything they may try and call him. Not today satan, he mumbled under his breath before he followed the others. 

Halfway up the tunnel the air began to become frigid, dropping by the second. Benny who was leading the group tried her best to ignore her nose that now felt like it may fall off at any second. The tips of her fingers quickly losing colour. The ground begins to ice over on them right before their eyes. 

The shelter was now in sight, only being a few feet away, but feeling as it was miles away with how fast the cold was overcoming them. Sliping ever so slightly, River reached for one of the pillars leaving the entrance of the tunnel, grabbing for the wall for support. Shouted in paint the instat the flesh of her skin touched the wall, instantly freezing to it. 

“Dont pull it off,” The Lumiat worned, racing up to the front, pushing past the two men infront of her, well also doing her best not to touch anything herself. “Let me see,” she instated. 

“I have something at the bass,” Benny frantic now, looking from River to the home they put their forcefield around. The ice on the ground, trying to trap them any time their feet stopped moving for a moment. 

“We don’t have time, The Master shouted, reaching for River, pulling her off the wall. A moment later she was howling in pain as he swung her over his shoulder. Not bothering to look behind him to see if the rest was following. The bass, the only thing around them now that wasn’t covered in crystals. Feeling a quick burst of heat that felt like their bodies were on fire as they passed the barrier. 

Terion quickly raced in before the rest of the group, tearing through a large box that set at the corner of the living room. Dumping extra clothes, and some yellow disk out as he did. The bass was still being as hot as the height of the day, the wound on Rivers hand, no longer frozen, began to bleed. Her body shook from the cold, and the pain the coerced threw her body. Without saying anything Terion grabbed her arm, quickly putting a white paste, that quickly turned red on her hand as her own blood mixed with it. The pain subsided as soon as it touched her skin. 

“Tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore,” Terion said as he held her hand in his own. To her surprise it didn’t take long before the pain was completely gone, and when he wiped the paste away her hand was good as new. 

***  
“I wonder if we can move the forcefield to one of the houses on the lower levels.” Benny said, slurring her words as she passed the bottle to River. Who was having a hard time sitting up right. 

“Oh, yes!” Terion said with wide eyes trying to stand, only to fall back in his chair. “That is such a good idea. You're so smart for a human.” 

“What was that?” River asked, quickly forgetting what she was asking about after she spoke. “You know, you should drink more, you are more fun this way.” she held a glass up as she spoke as if raising a toast.

“I am fun,” he repeated, “I can make the best of parties, everyone loves them.”

“You're so sweet,” The Lumiat said, stumbling over to where he set. “They were the best, weren't they?”

“How long will it take,” The Master asked as he pulled the curtains over as he looked out the window. 

Terion looked at his watch, “lets see. We got another nine hours left.” as he said this he reached for a large pillow, passing out before he hit the floor. 

“Shit, i think he may be too young to be drinking that much.” Benny mumbled, curling up with a blanket that laid next to River. 

“Older than you,” the Master mumbled, not paying any mind to any of them. 

“You know what I don't get,” River said, not quite understanding the iplacasions of his words. “How is it that Keller and Keller both get a hold of us at the same time. That seems a bit fishy.” talking more to herself then anyone in particular. 

“I agree, it is very strange The Master answered, for the first time sporting a genuine smile. Leaning down to look River in the face. “What are the odds we would both pick the same disguise for the same time?” his hand cupping her chin, “But you know how much I love my disguises, it's bound to happen eventually.”

River’s eyes quickly grew as she mouth Master. Her head falling to the bottle next to her. Her head swirling. It wasn’t even a question, he had put something in their drinks. 

***

River woke with a dry throat and a throbbing headache. Momentarily forgetting the last thing she saw. Getting up on a search for water she tripped over Terion who lied on the floor, curled up with the large body pillow. He really was too young, she thought. As she did she remembered it was one of the last things she said before passing out, then remembered the Master. If he was here, it wasn’t for good reasons.

As if coming out of a trance, River snapped awake. Frantically looking around the room. Where was he now? 

She raised over to Benny, she still had a heart beat but no matter how much she shook her she wouldn’t wake. Terion, groaned, a few times, “Let her sleep,” he mumbled when River quickly turned to him.

“Where is he, where did Damien go? Where is he?”

“The Master went out ten minutes ago,” his eyes half open, “he told me not to tell anyone.” 

River leapt up, grasping him by his collar, “Where did he go?” His eyes shot open to this, snapping awake. River looked around the room. “Where is Luna at?” She tried to remember what the Master had told her before she passed out but coming to the conclusion he stole the girl's identity. She must have been the real Dr. Keller.

Letting go of Terion only when she saw some feet peeking out from behind the table. River raised over to find the girl laying on the ground, a large bruise under her left cheek.  
Pulling the girl up she started to come to. “Are you alright?” she asked with care, helping her up. 

“Why didn’t you stop him?” River snapped on Terion. “Do you have any idea who that was, what he's capable of doing. If he is going to risk his life out there it can’t be good.” 

Unable to speak, Terion took a few steps back when Benny stood up. “Why is everyone yelling?”

“I'm not,” Terion now shouted for the first time. “She is,” pointing to River. 

“Damien is the Master, he drugged us, hurt his poor girl and now he’s who knows where.” River said, still shouting in defence of herself. 

Benny watched her with a blank look on her face as she began to lay down. “Well he’s not going to get fair, it's fair to cold out there, even for a timelord.”

“Well, not necessarily,” the small voice of The Lumiat spoke up. Benny and River now watched her. Her eyes were on the spot around the box Terion got the paste from. “One of the thermal transpasmet disks is missing.”

Benny Jumping from the floor over to where the two of them stood. “What’s that?”

“They are body regulators.” she said with a sigh, “they will not help if you touch anything, but they will keep your body temperature from freezing over.”

“Why do you have these? Why didn’t you tell us?” Benny turned to Terion. She could care less what the Master was doing. She knew something was fishy with him. But if Terion had this the whole time, why didn’t he say anything?

“HE HIT ME,” a burst of anger came over the Lumiat. Grabbing one of the disks from the floor. “He hit me.” she put it on her wrist as she started for the door when River caught her by her other arm. 

“And what are you going to do when you find him? You don't understand he's dangerous.” 

“I know,” she said, pulling her arm back. “Why do you think I’m here, I’m going to stop him. What he’s looking for has a bad artefact on planets. The volcano wasn’t what killed these people. It is the relcek he’s looking for. Slowly kills the atmosphere of any planet. That's why it gets so hot during the day and so cold at night. He’s going to use it to destroy other planets. I have seen what he’s going to do.”

“You can’t do that,” Terion stormed over to her. “If you are saying he has done it already, you can’t mess with his timeline.” for the first time showing true emotion. 

“To heck if I can’t,” The Lumiat tried leaving once more. 

“What are you going to do if you find him in time?” Terion called out to her as the door swung open.

“I'm going to shoot him.” and with that the door was closed behind her. 

He stood there next to River and Benny mouth wide open, too shocked to say anything when Benny grabbed for the remaining disk. There are four more. Each of you can have one, she handed one to River. Placing one on the Terion arm as he temporarily was unable to move. “I’ll take the extra just in case.”

They were halfway out the door when Terion spoke, I have gone insane, soft to himself. The others were too busy trying to see where they could have gone by the foot prints in the ice that now laid on the ground to hear him.  
***  
The Master, back at the temple stood before a glowing orb, a sadistic smile on his face. “Stop!” someone shouted from behind him. The Lumiat stood, she said in a jonty tone, waltzing over to him.. 

“No” the master shouted back, placing a glove on his one hand he reached out for the orbe. As he did it froze to the fabric of the glove at once. 

A moment later, River, Benny and Terion came clamoring in. “You know we can’t let you take that.” River said, being careful not to touch any of the walls. 

“I'd like to see you try,” he snarled. Stepping back a few steps. Pulling a small fob out of his pocket with his free hand. “As long as it’s within 20 miles i can just-” clicking the button the fob, the whooshing sound of a TARDIS started to emanate behind him. 

Stepping back he swung the door of a grandfather clock open when the Lumiat lunged for him. Pushing her aside only to have Benny jump for him. He pulled out a stager, knocking Benny back. The stager going off, not hitting anyone but the ceiling, making one of the beems fall down. Trapping Benny underneath it. River, worrying more about Benny’s safety, took her eyes off of the Master. The beem laid over her leg, luckily not touching any of her skin.

At the same time, the Master tore the glove off, throwing it into his TARDIS. At the same time Terion took the stager from him. But a moment's hesitation gave the Master enough time to reach Terion and The Lumiat at the same time, removing the disk on their arms. “Come with me or die.” he hissed as he escaped into his TARDIS. 

The two looked back and forth from the two girls to the Master. “I have to stop him,” the Lumiat pleaded with him, a look of regret gleamed in her eyes. Before he could respond she was chasing after him before he was able to close the TARDIS doors. 

“Get in her,” the Master shouted but he didn’t listen. Putting the stager away he raised over to the two women. “Have it your way,” The Master called back before closing the door, the TARDIS quickly fading from sight. 

“Give me the extra disk,” he demanded. She didn’t have much time before the ice would seep through her skin, but he had even less time before his own body began to freeze. 

She tried to reach for it but was unable to. “I can’t reach it.” Looking around, Terion and River were able to find something to lift the beam. Giving Terion the disk just as his skin began to turn blue they carefully made their way to the safety of their bass. 

Giving Terion just enough time to warm up River quickly began to turn on him. “You know his name, you knew his name before anyone said it.”

He frowned at her, “I just saved your life.” 

Benny, not knowing this until now watching him, “Did you know?”

“Know what?” he asked.

“You knew he was the Master and let him go, then you didn't do anything.” River went on, about her suspicions and he leapt to his feet. “He's going to destroy another planet and it's going to be all your fault because you let him leave.”

Then something none of them expected came from him. A Manic laugh echoed around the room before he waved his hand, as if to dismiss all of their questions. “The Lumiat will take care of it. I think that’s her purpose. Not like we can do anything until day break anyway. Let's just hope I have the sense not to kill one another.”

The two of them stood in silence, an unspoken understanding coming at both of them at the same time. Turing to the boy at the same time. “Why didn’t you do anything to stop him from getting into his TARDIS?” Benny asked in a strangely calm voice. When he didn’t answer they pressed him even more. Until His anger got the best of him. Holding his ground face to face with the two girls.

“What would you have me do!” A rage in his eyes that both of them were very familiar with. Already knowing the answer.

“You could have shot him.” River was more calm, “you came here for that artifact, it must have been so disappointing when you found out someone else was coming, did you think they would help you? Kind of stupid of you if you ask me.” She had him where she wanted him. His anger was at a boiling point. “Why didn’t you shoot him? Why take the stager if you were not planning on using it.”

She thought she would be able to get anything out of him now but she wasn’t expecting what came from his mouth next. “I’m not suicidal.” he hissed. A silence came over the room. Realizing what he had said, that he gave away who he truly was he stepped back. “I don’t condone what he’s doing,” more shyly now, “for the record.”  
They had not fully trusted him, but he was able to convince them he was trying to do the right thing. Planning to take it back to Gallifrey for safe keeping. Apologizing for lying about his name, thinking they may not have trusted him knowing he wasn’t human. And secretly, to himself thought it may have been fun. 

Not able to do much more they agreed to sleep, dealing with everything else at sunsrise. As the disk was running low on power and they didn’t think they would be able to safely get to the surface. However when they got up Terion was nowhere to be found. And the portal that the two Kellers came from was nowhere to be found.


End file.
